Til death do us part
by YakuzaCupcake
Summary: Lavi loses someone close to him and wonders why it had to happen. Just a short, little drabble. Lavi centered. Contains slight OOC, death, shounen-ai.


**So, this is my first uploaded story that isn't parody/humor (shocker), and it also happens to be my shortest piece of writing. Anyways, I wrote this after I wrote a poem for my English class because I had to put the poem into a story format . Confusing? I thought so too Anyways, this is more like a depression drabble than an actual story. Sorry if it seems iffy! Please read and review. No flaming though! Oh, and I apologize in advance if it is confusing 3**

**Warning: Contains death, depression, OOC, Shounen-ai, and sad themes.**

**I do not own any of the Man characters unfortunately. It would be amazing if I could though~**

* * *

><p>It was night again. Lavi absolutely hated the night and the sadness that it brought him. Sure, the moon was brightest at night, but it did nothing to repel the dark feelings that he was harboring. Even though it could be completely sunny outside, it was only raining inside of Lavi's world.<p>

Lavi sighed softly as he sat down in front of the same grave that he had always gone to when he was feeling down. He knew that the person could no longer see or hear him anymore, but he still wept and cried out like a lost child. How many times would he do this before he could feel nothing again?

He remembered how they would always play and fool around together, often getting scolded for causing a ruckus. They would play for hours until the sun went down and their parents were worried sick about their tardiness for dinner. Even though they were only young children at the time, Lavi knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

The nickname that was given to Lavi when they were growing up was that of "paranoid doll". Although Lavi had the ability to get along with just about anyone, he would keep people at a distance to keep himself safe from being hurt. Even though Lavi had kept him at a safe distance, he had in turned kept the red-head from entirely shutting out everyone around him. Of course Lavi never told him how he felt, but they both knew that he was the only who could keep the red-head smiling.

Everything had changed though when he had gotten himself a fiancé. She was a rare beauty who often made sure that everyone knew that. Lavi knew that he and his friend could never be together romantically like that, but he wished that they could have been. Honestly, Lavi missed the stolen kisses, passionate nights, and happy moments that only the two of them shared. Not long after, those secret moments between them turned into nothing but vibrant memories.

Soon enough, their friendship had turned into that of mere acquaintances. Whenever he would talk to Lavi, he would only talk about his new wife and the family they were going to have. Lavi was truly happy for him, but deep inside the void in his heart only grew bigger and bigger. He tried to wipe out thoughts of his friend with drinking and partying, but nothing would erase the memories.

One day his friend had come over, afraid that his wife may have been cheating on him when he was at work. Lavi knew his wife was stepping out on him, but he didn't want him to feel any more depressed than he already was, so he naturally told a lie. Later that night, Lavi drank until he could no longer remember his own name or where he was at. Lavi was feeling torment about lying, but he just hoped that he wouldn't get scolded for trying to keep the smile on his only friend's face.

It wasn't long after until Lavi's world came crashing down around him. His friend had never been the type to brood over things, so why did it have to come to this? The notes and journals stated that he had nobody else to talk to or turn to, but Lavi had been there the whole time to comfort him. After his belongings were removed from the house, Lavi wept for what seemed like eternity. Why did he have to tell him such a little white lie and not tell him the truth when he really needed it?

It had rained the day when Lavi had to say his final goodbyes to him. Only a few people had come to pay their respects, but even his own wife had neglected to show up or care. Lavi felt that he had looked peaceful as he leaned over to place the roses into the casket. It had taken nearly all of Lavi's willpower not to give him one last kiss, or to break down in a room full of strangers. As the coffin lid slowly locked him away forever, Lavi could have swore that he had heard a whisper telling him that he had already been forgiven.

In this world full of happiness and sadness, he was the only person that Lavi yearned for. Even though the world had moved on without him, the red-head had continued to keep him in his heart. Although they had never put their feelings into words, Lavi knew that they had always felt the same way about each other. Lavi knew that he would never get to be with him again in this world, but he knew that one day they would be reunited once again.

"_I'll see you again one day, Allen. Just wait for me…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry once again for the depression in this drabblestory! I have nothing against Lavi or Allen, since they are two of my favorite characters. Sorry if it seemed confusing also. I had to write it like this to make my professor happy -sigh- Please review to get a cookie!**


End file.
